Un amour de glace
by Lacrymania
Summary: Naruto a pour passion le patinage artistique... Alors que ce passe-t-il lorsque le brun qui se moquait de lui lorsqu'il tombait devenait son élève alors qu'il sait à peine mettre ses patins correctement? Pour le savoir venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

Si on lui demandait pourquoi il adorait patiner, il repondrait sûrement que pour lui, seule la sensation du vent qui glissait dans ses cheveux lors des accelérations, seul l'adrénaline qui se déversait dans tout son coeur lors de chaques sauts, à chaque pirouette, seul l'impression de pouvoir tout faire sur des patins, faisait battre son coeur à chaque fois. Pour lui, ce n'était que ce qui comptait lorqu'on pratiquait un sport : toutes les sensations que l'on pouvait en soutirer...

Naruto Uzumaki avait commmencer le patin à seulement 8 ans. Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'il en faisait dans le club de Konoha, sa ville natale. Il avait remporter énormément de trophés, de médailles, mais jamais il ne s'en était soucié : il n'y avait que le fait de pouvoir partager son art qui le motivait dans les compétitions.

Il étudiait peu, n'étant pas de nature très studieuse, il enchaînait les mmauvaises notes et les échecs scolaires, mais il s'en fichait, il avait le patin.

Et ce que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il était la cause des dizaines de fangirls qui se ruait dans la patinoire municipale pour admirer le beau blond à l'oeuvre. Avec des cheveux commme l'or et des yeux azurs qui ferait palir le ciel, il était magnifique. Du moins c'estt ce que disait les filles, lui s'était toujours trouvé trop peu commun pour se trouver "acceptable".

\- Naruto! Concentre-toi!

Lui, c'était son coach, Itachi. Agé de 23 ans, il était un patineur de talent qui avaient remporter des centaines de compétitions et concours. Malheureusement, pour des raisons personnel qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler. Il était pas mal, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. C'était un homme ni trop musclé, ni frêle. Il avait la peau très pêle et des yeux charbon, comme ses longs cheveux qu'il tenait en queue de cheval.

C'était un homme froid en apparence, mais lorsqu'on cherchait à percer un peu sa carapace, on trouvait un homme gentil, plein de bonne intentions, passionné et complètement gaga de son petit frère. Toujours en train de parler de lui...

\- Allez Naruto, dès que tu contrôlera ce mouvement, on pourra commencer à créer le programme de ta futur chorégraphie. Il faut que tu la maîtrise avant le mois prochain sinon tu ne risque pas de gagner le championnat internationnal!

\- Je sais, je sais... Mais le triple axel, c'est vraiment pas mon truc...

\- Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Sur ce il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil complice avant de se dirger vers ces autres élèves, notemment la petite Sakura Haruno qui avait un problème avec les pirouettes. Naruto soupira et réessaya une nouvelle fois. Nouvelle fois qui fut une échec monumental puisqu'il attérit sur les fesses, celle-ci maintenant complètement congelé par la glace.

Retenant un cri de desespoir, il regarda rapidement si personne ne l'avait vu. Malheureusement pour lui, un jeune garçon le fiixait avec un sourire moqueur à peine dissimulé. Légèrement énervé qu'on se moque de lui, il se releva docilement et se dirigea vers son ami Kiba, un garçon brun avec deux horribles tatouages en forme de triangle sur chacunes de ses joues. Celui-ci était en train de se battre avec ses jambes pour, comme il le disait " faire en sorte que ces satanés guiboles fassent ce qu'il leurs disait de faire".

\- Hey... T'as un problème on dirait. Dit Naruto hilare.

\- Oh c'est bon, on est pas tous prodige comme monsieur!

\- Bref, tu sais qui c'est le mec en haut des gradins?

Kiba leva la tête pour regarder de quoi parler son ami. Il vit alors un jeune homme un peu plus jeune qu'eux. Il était pâle et avait les cheveux noirs, c'est tout ce que pouvait voir Kiba de là d'où il était. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air pas mal... Oui Kiba était un gay assumé, tout comme Naruto d'ailleurs. Mais il ne préfèrait pas vraiment l'ébruiter. Pas qu'il le cachait, mais il ne le criait pas sur tout les toîts non plus...

\- Je ne sais pas... Jamais vu. Pourquoi?

\- J'sais pas, je l'avais jamais vu avant, je me demandais...

\- Oui bah au lieu de m'embêter avec ça, paufine ton triple axel sinon Ita va encore de taper les les doigts.

Alors, Naruto retourna dans son coin de la patinoire pour encore une fois se ramasser sur le postérieur, créant encore une fois le sourire carnassier du brun en haut.

A la fin de son entraînement, Naruto, comme à son habitude, resta sur la glace encore un peu plus de temps pour simplement glisser sur la glace sans aucunes contraintes. C'était uns des privilèges que lui laissait Itachi. Il l'en remerciait tout les jours. Comme c'était agrébles de pouvoir patiner seul sur une grande patinoire! Il était déjà allé à la patinoire en dehors de l'entraînement mais c'éait peine perdue, il y avait bien trop de monde (surtout beaucoup qui ne savaient pas patiner) et il ne pouvait pas profiter un maximum.

Il commença doucement à patiner sur la glace d'un mouvement lent et gracieux. Pourtant, alors que ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'il patinait, Itachi sorti de son bureau et l'interpela.

\- Hey Naruto, viens là s'il-te-plait.

Intriguer, Naruto s'approcha doucement d'Itachi. Celui-ci avait l'air plutôt joyeux et il se damandait ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Une fois près de la rembarde sur-laquelle il s'appuya, il interrogea Itachi du regard et penchant la tête sur le côté. Itachi se décalla et fit découvrir à Naruto se qu'il cachait derrière son dos. Non, plutôt qui se cahait derrière son dos. Il vit l'adolescent qui s'était fichu de lui quelque minutes plus tôt. Celui-ci le regardait narquoisement.

\- Je te présente mon petit frère, Sasuke. Tu te souviens, je t'en avais parlé.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas nii-san...

Naruto tendit sa main vers ce "Sasuke".

\- Je suis Naruto, bon retour à Konoha Sa-su-ke.

\- Merci bien.

Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air froid. De son côté, Itachi semblait perplexe... Il ne compremait pas pourquoi Naruto et Sasuke ne s'entendaient pas. Il toussota bruyamment pour attirer le regard des deux jeunes hommes qui se foudroyaient du regard.

\- Sasuke voudrait apprendre le patin. Mais il n'a malheureusement aucune bases... C'est pour ça que je me demandais si tu ne pouvait pas les lui apprendre...

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas? C'est ton frangin.

\- Parce que je pense que tu sera meilleur professeur que moi...

Les deux l'interrogère du regard. Mais Itachi savait bien qu'à la moindre chûte de Sasuke (et Dieu sait qu'il en aura beaucoup), il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de le ramasser à chaques fois. Sasuke en aurait eu marre de se faire materner et aurait arrêter. Ce n'était pas le but.

Alors, dans un soupir résigner, Naruto accepta. Pourquoi pas après tout? Il laissa Sasuke aller mettre ses patins en se demandant pourquoi c'était à lui de faire cela. Itachi l'avait délaisser pour aller faire des courses à ce qu'il avait dit...

Bon, c'est pas qu'il n'avait pas de patience, mais ce gosse en mettait du temps à mettre de simple patins! Il sorti alors de la glace et se dirigea vers le vestiaire des garçons. Le spectacle qu'il vit le fit éclater de rire. Sasuke, avec un seul patin, avait réussi à attacher l'autre avec et avait fait des noeuds inimaginable. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rigoler, c'était trop drôle! Sasuke émit un grognement avant de siffler.

\- Arrête de rire et aide-moi plutôt!

\- Nan, c'est tellement plus tentant de voir combien de noeuds tu peux encore faire!

\- Oh c'est bon! Aide-moi tout de suite.

Naruto s'executa et se mit à genoux face à Sasuke. Il lui attrappa le pied et enleva le patin (les deux d'ailleurs) puis alla en chercher de nouveaux. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à défaire des noeuds, il le ferait plus tard...

Il se réinstalla aux pieds de Sasuke et lui passa les patins commme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant de dix ans. Ce qui énerva pas mal le brun... Mais il devait se laisser faire sinon il ne pourra jamais mettre ses foutus patins.

Une fois mis, Naruto se releva et tendit sa main vers Sasuke pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci décida de l'ignorer et de se relever seul (fierté oblige...). Poutant, dès qu'il fut debout, un de ses pied se tordit dangereusement vers la droite. Son corp entier suivi et il fut par terre en moins de deux, sous l'éclat de rire de Naruto. Le blond lui proposa une seconde fois sa main une seconde fois. Sasuke l'accepta, non sans boudé un petit peu, ce qui redoubla le rire de Naruto.

Il l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'à la patinoire. A chaque pas, Sasuke flanchais violemment soit à droite, soit à gauche et se rattrapait à Naruto presque désespérement... Une fois à l'entrée de la patinoire, Sasuke n'était vraiment plus sûr de toujours vouloir essayer. Vu l'épreuve qu'avait était de seulement marcher sur la terre ferme avec des patins, il allait se ridiculiser... Et le pire, c'était que le blond le savais au vu de son sourire sadique...

Naruto jubilait, ce petit gamin allait se ramasser et il verrait ce que cela faisait... Et cette fois c'était lui, Naruto Uzumaki, qui allait se moquer de lui!

\- Alors, tu met un premier pied sur la glace.

Il dictait les instructions tout en descendant sur la glace tout en tenant encore un peu Sasuke puis le lâcha. Celui-ci s'accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il posa un premier pied tremblant sur la glace, peu sûr de lui.

\- Bien, ensuite tu continues de t'accrocher à la rembarde comme tu le fais en ce moment même.

Il ricana suite au petit grognement et au regard noir que Sasuke lui lança.

\- Puis tu te débrouille pour garder l'équillibre.

C'était quoi ces instructions? Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'était pas sérieux si? Il fit comme l'avait dit le blond et descendit aussi prudemment qu'il le put sur la glace. Pourtant, dès qu'il posa le deuxième pied sur la glace, il glissa et tout son corp fut attirer vers l'arrière. Il ferme fort les yeux, près à réceptionner le choc de la chûte. Pourtant, la douleur ne vint pas. Au lieu de sentir le dureté de la glace, il sentit un corp chaud et dur derrière lui. L'idiot l'avait rattrapper. Il ne l'avait jamais autant aimer de toute sa vie.

\- Fais gaffe aux lois de la pesenteur...

Nan, en fait il le détestait, il continuait de se foutre de sa tronche... Puis Naruto le raccrocha à la bordure avant de le lâcher. Sasuke serra tellement fort la barre que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Le blond passa alors devant lui en marche arrière - quel crâneur- et tendis ses deux mains vers Sasuke.

\- Donne-moi tes mains, on va commencer par avancer tout doucement pour voir...

Sasuke lâcha lentement, trèèèès lentement la barre et sauta presque dans les bras de Naruto pour être sûr qu'il ne tomberait pas. Naruto le receptionna tant bien que mal... Ce garçon avait quand même quelque chose d'attendrissant malgrès son caractère de chien...

Il redressa Sasuke et le mmis en position. Celui-ci avait les jambes largement écartées et le corp penché vers le devant, essayant tant bien que mal d'avoir un semblant d'équilibre. Naruto commença à reculer lentement. Peut-être pas assez puisque Sasuke tomba à la renverse.

\- Aïe!

\- Ca fait mal hein?

Sasuke le foudroya du regard et essaya de se relever. Naruto le regarda avec un sourire supérieur, comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Car oui, en effet, Sasuke se réétala de tout son long sur la glace.

Naruto s'amusait comme un fou... Il releva comme il pouvait le petit brun qui faisait une demis-tête de moins que lui avant de le remettre dans la même position qu'au début. Puis il recommença à reculer. Cette fois, Sasuke réussi à avancer un peu plus avant de se ramasser encore une fois.

Il réitérèrent l'exercices encore et encore avant que Sasuke ne puisse faire que l'allée de la patinoire sans tomber. Ce fut lors d'une énième chûte qu'Itachi décida de faire son apparition.

\- Alors petit frère? T'y arrive?

\- Oh... S'il-te-plait, Itachi, tais-toi...

Itachi rit de bon coeur, vite rejoins par Naruto. Puis les deux frères rentrèrent chez eux. Naruto, lui, rentra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Gaara, son ami d'enfance. Il aimait beaucoup son nouveau stade de prefesseur...

A suivre!


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que Naruto donnait des cours de patinage à Sasuke. Et, malgré ce qu'il avait dit au début, il commençait à l'apprécier ce Sasuke... Bien qu'il lui tapait sérieusement sur le système par moment, il restait quelqu'un de déterminé et attachant, et Naruto appréciait vraiment cela.

Bien sûr, les premiers cours ne furent pas de tout repos, entre les plaintes et les chûtes de Sasuke, il y avait de quoi perdre patience. Naruto n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient, c'était sûr, mais après quelques essais, Sasuke finissait toujours par réussir l'exercice.

Comme à son habitude, le jeudi soir, il se dirigea vers la patinoire, son sac de sport sur le dos et sa paire d'écouteurs bien enfoncée dans ses oreilles pendant qu'il écoutait la chanson de sa future prestation. Il allait patiner sur "the edge of glory" de Lady Gaga. Il l'adorait car elle commençait doucement avant de s'accélérer. En plus elle permettait de caser plusieurs sauts et pirouettes tout en restant dans le rythme. Il allait encore s'éclater.

Arrivé devant les portes, son attention fut attirée par une petite affiche. Il reconnut tout de suite une affiche du concours international. Pourtant, celle-ci n'était pas la même qu'il avait vu plus tôt. En se rapprochant, il put lire :

_Suite à la demande du jury du concours internationale, et sous l'autorisation de la FSG (Fédération des Sports sur Glace), nous avons décider de changer certaines règles, notamment que la présentation qui sera noté par le jury se fera en duo._

_En effet, nous pensons qu'une prestation en duo pourra augmenter la découverte de talents._

_Toutes nos excuses pour l'information de dernière minute._

_Cordialement: La délégation du concours international de patinage artistique sur glace._

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Comment allait-il faire pour trouver un ou une partenaire et lui apprendre la chorégraphie en ne serait-ce que deux semaines ?

Il se précipita dans l'entrée et fonça directement sur Itachi. Celui-ci était à son bureau, la tête prise entre ses mains tout en fixant un papier que Naruto n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Itachi aussi était au courant...

\- Itachi... On est foutus c'est ça.

Itachi releva sa tête et regarda son élève qui faisait une tête dépitée. Il lui adressa un regard plein de pitié. Lui-même était déprimé pour Naruto. Lui qui se faisait une joie de participer à ce grand concours plein de renommé.

\- Ne dis pas ça Naruto... On va trouver une solution. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Sakura?

\- Elle ne peut pas ! Tu sais bien qu'elle étudie bien trop pour pouvoir faire des répétitions tout les soirs !

\- Et Kiba?

\- Lui non-plus, il a un trac fou!

Itachi ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui fallait une personne libre tous les soirs et qui en plus se devait de ne pas être timide pour assurer la prestation. Soudain, une idée totalement folle germa dans son esprit. Le pire c'était que cela pouvait marcher.

\- Et Neji ?

\- Hein ? C'est qui lui ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Naruto plissa les yeux sous la concentration, voyant lentement une image apparaître dans son esprit. Il vit alors de longs cheveux et des yeux très clairs, presque blancs... Mais, attendez une seconde...

\- Neji... Ça serait pas une fille par hasard?

Itachi se leva, puis se dirigea directement vers Naruto pour lui asséner une claque sur la tête. Ce dernier se prit la tête entre les mains. Le coach n'y allait pas de main morte.

\- Abruti de blond... Neji est un des anciens du club. Vous avez commencé presque en même temps mais il parti suite au déménagement de ses parents. Ça te reviens maintenant?

\- Ah oui... HEIN?!

Oui... Ça lui revenait maintenant... Le garçon arrogant qui se croyait toujours meilleur que tout le monde. Comme il l'avait détesté celui-là... Avec son regard froid et ses airs fiers... Un peu comme Sasuke d'ailleurs, même si Sasuke était bien plus mignon. Une minute... Il venait de penser que Sasuke était mignon ?! Ça y est, il était arrivé à un niveau critique à force de tomber sur la glace.

\- Tu m'écoute au moins Naruto?

Revenant à ses esprits, Naruto se sentit rougir. Comment avait-il pu rester dans ses pensées au point de ne plus écouter? Il fallait qu'il se ressaisissent! Il recentra son attention sur le grand brun qui semblait vexé d'être ainsi ignoré...

\- Excuse-moi... Tu disais?

\- Je disais... Il faut qu'on lui trouve un logement puisqu'on le fais revenir de très loin. Alors peut-être que tu pourrais l'héberger non?

\- Plutôt mourir.

Itachi soupira. Il savait bien que les deux ne s'entendaient pas bien à l'époque mais ils n'avaient pas le choix! Il fallait qu'ils collaborent sinon ils pouvaient dire bye bye a la compétition.

\- Bon, on va voir. En attendant, continue ton entraînement. Sasuke vient cette ce soir, n'oublie pas.

Naruto sorti du bureau et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour enfiler ses patins. Une fois cela fait, il parti vers la glace.

Pour une fois, il fit tout de travers. Il n'était jamais tombé autant de fois sur la glace. Il ratait même une pirouette accroupie, mouvement qu'il maîtrisait depuis sa deuxième année quand même. Il devait avoir la tête trop remplie et donc n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Cela faisait plus de 40 minutes qu'il patinait et pourtant, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Ce fut quand une silhouette bien connue ce dessina sur le rebord de la patinoire que Naruto manqua de se fracasser la tête. Sasuke était arrivé bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Il le vit lui faire signe d'approcher.

Une fois à sa hauteur, le blond eu a peine le temps de le questionner du regard que Sasuke lui agrippa le col et ramena leur visage près l'un de l'autre, le faisant se pencher droit vers lui. Naruto n'osait à peine respirer alors que leurs visages étaient près l'un de l'autre. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche puis lui susurra doucement à l'oreille :

\- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement Na-ru-to.

Le blond frissonna à l'entente de son prénom qui résonnait presque comme un appel à la luxure à son oreille (il se faisait peut-être des idées mais bon...). Il n'eut que la force d'acquiécer tandis que Sasuke continuait de parler d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Tu vas te reconcentrer immédiatement. Je ne sais pas se qui se passe dans ta tête, et me m'en fous complètement. Tu as une putain de compétition à remporter, et peut importe comment tu vas te débrouiller, tu as intérêt à obtenir la 1ère place. Sinon, il risque d'y avoir un problème compris?

Naruto se sentait réagir vivement à la dernière phrases susurrée pleine de menaces. Il était foutrement excité, et ça l'étonnait énormément. Il ne s'était jamais connu de tendances masochistes mais... Rien que d'imaginer le brun le "punir", il en était émoustillé.

Revenant sur Terre et se rendant compte de ses pensées, il rougit violemment. Comment pouvait-il penser comme ça de Sasuke! Non... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Il regarda Sasuke qui venait de se reculer. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'il avait à ce moment. Sûrement une tête effarée.

Sasuke, lui, n'en revenait pas non plus de ce qu'il venait de faire. Jamais il n'avait fait cela avant, et jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de le faire. Pourtant, quand Itachi lui avait demander de rappliquer rapidement pour remettre les idées en place à Naruto, une soudaine envie de le tester ses limites avait germer dans son esprit. Et pour cause, c'était lui le plus perturbé maintenant, Enfin, quoi que...

Naruto avait l'air pas mal en mauvais état. Il était tout rouge, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, comme déconnecté.

Il sursauta alors violemment lorsque le sifflet du coach retentit, signalant la fin du cours. Aussi, tout ses amis sortirent de la piste pour laisser place aux cours "spéciaux".

\- Je vais mettre mes patins, je reviens.

Deuxième sursaut. Il vit à peine Sasuke partir vers les vestiaires. Quand il revient, Naruto n'avait absolument pas changé de place, restant comme statufié.

Sasuke poussa un soupir résigné avant de monter sur la glace avec plus d'assurance qu'à ses débuts, et d'attraper le bras du blond qui sorti encore une fois de sa torpeur. Il le traîna pendant quelques minutes en faisant des tours de pistes, puis il se reprit et prit les devants.

Pourtant, il avait toujours l'esprit plongé dans ses pensées, frustrant légèrement le petit brun. Il accéléra alors le rythme, passant devant le blond, et fit un demis-tour serré pour se retrouver devant le blond. Celui-ci le fixa, étonné, mais ne dis rien, énervant deux fois plus Sasuke.

\- Concentre-toi sur moi blondie, ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Naruto se ressaisit alors, mais au lieu de lâcher Sasuke pour commencer le cours, il ne fit que la resserrer pour traîner un brun bien moins sur de lui à cette vitesse, et d'enchaîner les tours de pistes à une vitesse alarmante.

Le brun manqua plusieurs fois de se casser la tronche sur la glace mais la prise du blond sur son brun l'en empêchait. C'est ainsi que les deux n'était plus que des ombres qui filaient sur la glace.

Pourtant, se qui devait arriver arriva et Naruto s'emmêla les pieds et tomba sur le dos, recevant le brun, entraîner dans la chute, dans les bras.

Après un petit gémissement de douleur, Sasuke se redressa doucement pour se rendre compte qu'il était à califourchon sur les hanche du blond. Blond qui, maintenant proche, fixait ses lèvres avec une envies non-dissimulée. Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il perde ainsi les pédales et montre aussi facilement ses sentiments.

Mais le il n'avait pas pris en compte quelque chose, c'était que son corps avait terriblement envie de se pencher et de dévorer ses lèvres gonflées par l'effort. Elles semblaient si douce. Il commença à se pencher tout aussi doucement, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre...

\- Hey Naruto! J'ai pu joindre Neji et il est...

Itachi se bloqua. Que faisait son frère à califourchon sur Naruto, à moitié collé l'un à l'autre? Non... Ne lui dîtes pas que... Non... Impossible...

\- ...Ok...

Sasuke se redressa d'un coup, comme électrocuté, et s'éloigna autant que possible de Naruto. Priant pour que son frère n'est rien compris.

Naruto, lui, se redressa moins vite mais pourtant retomba directement sur les fesses.

\- Attends nii-san, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses!

Itachi leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Alors tu n'étais pas du tout en train de monter Naruto et à deux doigts de lui rouler la pelle du siècle?

Naruto comme Sasuke se mirent à rougir comme pas possible, espérant tout deux se terrer dans un trou.

Itachi parti dans un grand rire hystérique, faisant frissonner d'horreur Naruto, qui s'imaginait déjà dans une salle de torture à se faire enlever deux ou trois organes.

\- Je m'en fous si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Dans tout les cas, Neji arrive demain. Alors prépare-toi Naruto.

Et il parti, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

**Enfin finis!**

**Ah, je me demandais quand je pourrais enfin le boucler celui-là. Salété syndrome de la page-blanche, quand tu nous tiens!**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus, c'est le principal.**

**Si c'est le cas, alors n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher sur les reviews (c'est gratuit hein ^^) et me dire ce qui vous a plût, ce qui vous a dégoutter, les idées que vous pourriez avoir pour le chap 3 (Aîe, arrête de me frapper Sasuke!) Oui bon bah c'est pas très professionnel mais bon, je suis preneuse quoi... **

**Bon bah je vous fait de gros bisous hein ;-* et je vous dit à bientôt! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amour de glace chap 3**

**Hello tout le monde :3**

**Voilà la suite d'Amour de glace, un peu plus rapidement que le chapitre 2 (je m'excuse à genoux -' ). J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^.**

**Bonne lecture 3**

Non, ça n'allait pas... Ca n'allait vraiment pas, il voulait bien faire un effort mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus! Bien sûr, il s'était préparé psychologiquement à toutes les arrivées possibles et inimaginables. Il avait pensé au regard hautain, au rictus de supériorité, à la possible humeur massacrante... Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à _ça_.

Neji Hyuuga, tout fraichement descendu du train, était littéralement en train de le bouffer du regard.

Pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se faire des films dès que quelqu'un le regardait un peu trop, mais quand même! Même un aveugle aurait pu sentir l'intensité du regard du brun sur lui. Mais le pire, ce fut quand il s'était retourné pour parler à son coach. Son regard lui avait presque brûlé les fesses. Il s'était retenu pendant tout le trajet pour ne pas frapper cet abruti qui faisait des regards enjôleurs à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux presque blancs.

Rahhhh... Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps par contre. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Même ses fangirls n'étaient pas aussi "agressantes" du regard. Il se sentait limite victimisé à ce niveau-là.

Bon allez, il pouvait le faire, il ne restait plus que 5 minutes avant d'arriver à son appartement où il pourrait enfin se détendre. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, à peine la voiture s'était arrêtée que Naruto bondit en dehors avec un "à plus" lancé à la vas-vite. Il s'engouffra à son étage, il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand un bruit familier lui vint aux oreilles : celui d'une valise qui roule.

Il se stoppa net avant de se retourner lentement. Il vit alors Neji, sa valise à la main, le regarder avec un sourire vainqueur. Naruto senti une goutte de sueur froide dévaler sa colonne vertébrale avant de disparaître.

\- Tu as oublié?

Naruto le questionna du regard bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je vais habité chez toi jusqu'à la fin de la compétition.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer juste après, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre à ça. Pourtant, il se souvenait bien avoir refusé lorsque Itachi en avait émis l'idée. Ce n'était pas possible quand même? Il savait qu'il avait la poisse mais pas à ce point! Quand même, comprenez-le! Il allait devoir héberger un obsédé pendant 2 semaines!

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un rire lui parvint.

\- Arêtes de faire cette tête, je ne suis pas désagréable comme colocataire, tu vas bientôt le voir...

Quand Naruto arriva ce jour-là à la patinoire, 2 jours après le départ de Neji, il se demanda pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il autant sur lui?

En effet, le brun n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire des avances tout au long des deux longues journées qu'ils avaient passés dans l'appartement du blond. Et vas-y que je te montre mes fesses dès que tu passes à côté, et encore que je te mange une sucette en mode fellation, et puis que je me trimballe quasiment à poil dans l'appartement... Ce mec n'avait-il aucune pudeur nom de Dieu?

Soupirant encore une fois dans sa barbe, le jeune blond se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour enfiler ses patins. Neji ne devait arriver qu'à partir de 18h. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il devait annuler les entraînements spéciaux de Sasuke. En plus il fallait qu'il lui retire le meilleur moment de sa journée... Heu... Venait-il de penser que les moments passés avec Sasuke étaient les meilleurs de sa journée? C'est vrai que c'était vraiment bien quand il était avec Sasuke...

Soudain, le souvenir de leur presque baiser lui revint en mémoire. Et il se dit qu'il aurait vraiment -vraiment vraiment - aimé que Sasuke termine son geste. Ils avaient été comme en transe pendant au moins une bonne minute. Puis Itachi était arrivé et il ne l'avait jamais autant détesté de toute sa vie.

Quand il fut (enfin) parti, Sasuke s'était éloigné un peu de lui et avait fait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Cela avait grandement énervé le blond qui avait essayé, jusqu'à la fin de la séance, de rétablir un contact. Mais Sasuke réussit à l'éviter tout en faisant mine de rien, jusqu'à la fin. Et il était parti sans donner de réponses à la question muette du blond.

Et quand Naruto pensait qu'il ne le verrait pas pendant au moins 2 semaines, ça le déprimait comme ce n'était pas permis...

Ce fut l'entraînement le plus court de sa vie. Il était passé bien trop vite à son goût et il était déjà 18h. Neji allait revenir et son enfer allait recommencer. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup... Neji était déjà en patins et attendait que tout le monde soit sorti de la piste pour s'y engager.

Une fois sur la glace, il s'approcha du blond (peut-être un peu trop de son point de vue) et lui sourit. Bon, au moins, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre du patin du brun. Son avancée était légère et gracieuse, presque comme une fille (cette pensée fit naître un rictus moqueur au blond). Mais il fallait encore voir comment il gérait les figures.

Neji était à quelques centimètres de lui et pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas. dès qu'il arriva à la hauteur de Naruto, il entoura ses bras autour de son cou et leva le pied droit en l'air.

\- Tu m'as manqué beau blond.

\- Oui bah ce n'est pas réciproque...

Et sur ces mots, il se défit de l'étreinte du brun trop collant. Une fois le pot de glue détaché, il proposa à Neji de s'échauffer le temps qu'il aille se déshydrater. Neji, après lui avoir sorti une phrase débile qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter, se mit à faire des tours de piste tandis que Naruto partait vers le distributeur de soda.

Il fit couler le liquide dans sa gorge tout en observant avec amertume Neji faire des tours de piste. Il était bien plus rapide que lui ce con... Ah, c'est qu'il devenait vulgaire en ce moment. Tch... Encore la faute du brun sans doute.

Une fois sa boisson terminée, le blond se dirigea vers la piste. Dès qu'il descendit sur la glace, Neji s'arrêta de patiner pour concentré son intention sur le blond. Celui-ci n'y fit pas attention. Il se dirigea vers le brun et s'arrêta à 50 centimètres de lui, distance d'espace vital, et prit la parole :

\- Alors, comme tu sais, tu es là pour le concours international. Il est dans 2 semaines. On a 2 semaines pour organiser une prestation.

\- Et j'ai quoi en échange?

Naruto bloqua à ses mots. Comment ça il aura quoi? Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce petit fils de... Stop, on a dit plus de vulgarité Naru... Ce... Méchant pas beau! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il disait?

\- Heu, je ne sais pas... Mon poing dans ta tronche?

\- Allons, allons, ne t'énerves pas, disons juste qu'au vu des évènements, je pense pouvoir profiter de la situation tu ne crois pas? Maintenant, à toi de réfléchir. Qu'aimerais-je en échange de cette aide que je te donne?

Naruto sentait tout son être bouillir de l'intérieur. Non mais comment osait-il demander quoi que ce soit? Il allait vraiment lui en mettre une.

\- Ah? Tu ne réponds pas? Je vais donc devoir repartir alors. Comme c'est dommage. Il me semblait même que déjà gamin, tu disais vouloir remporter ce concours qui t'avait tant passionné...

Et c'était vrai. C'était même à la diffusion de l'un de ces concours que l'envie de commencer le patin était née dans l'esprit de Naruto, âgé d'à peine 9 ans.

Le blond senti des larmes de rage lui piquer les yeux, faisant s'agrandir le sourire sadique de Neji. Oh comme c'était jouissif de pouvoir voir le blond dans cet état. Il se demandait s'il referrait cette tête lors de l'acte. Comme ça l'exciterait de le voir soumis. Il le ferait attendre pour le frustrer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de le pénétrer. Il le ferait alors hurler de plaisir et...

\- _Excuse-me _Naruto, Je suis en retard, _I'm very late, shit._

Les deux patineurs se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Sasuke, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements complètement emmêler, venait de rentrer en trombe dans la salle avant de se figer d'un seul coup.

Naruto n'en croyait pas, son(?) ange(?) venait le délivrer(WTF?!)... Sous le regard halluciné de Neji, Naruto fit son plus éblouissant sourire à Sasuke avant de presque piquer un sprint vers lui. Celui-ci, ne comprenant rien, resta sans bouger le temps que Naruto comble la distance entre eux deux.

\- Sasuke! Tu me sauves la vie. Tu viens patiner avec nous?

\- Qui c'est?

Sasuke fixait Neji, les sourcils froncé, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. En même temps, il fallait dire que le regard meurtrier que lui adressait Neji n'était pas des plus aimables.

\- Heu, il s'appelle Neji, il est venu pour la compétition.

\- _What? _Tu ne devais pas la faire _alone_?

\- Si mais y a eu un changement. Tu te souviens, c'était au dernier cours quand...

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, observant progressivement les joues de Sasuke se colorer sous la gêne du souvenir de ce moment.

\- Enfin voilà quoi, il faut faire une représentation en duo. Et Neji est venu pour m'aider.

\- Ah... _And_... Tu veux que je vous laisse travailler?

\- NON!

Le blond avait crié, faisant sursauter le pauvre Sasuke qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait. Le blond repris, en chuchotant cette fois. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Sasuke, faisant rougir celui-ci et grincer des dents Neji.

\- Je t'en supplie... C'est à la limite du harcèlement sexuel ce qu'il est en train de me faire...

Ca y est, Sasuke était complètement perdu cette fois. Jamais il n'auraiit pensé un accueil comme ça quand il avait franchi les portes de la patinoire. Déjà en retard, il s'était dépêché de nouer ses patins autour de ses pieds et avait couru vers la piste. Il avait eu peur que Naruto soit déjà parti mais il n'aurait pas imaginé le voir _accompagné _(ce mot le faisant grincer des dents sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi) et encore moins en sachant que l'accompagnateur en avait après le postérieur de son (?) blond.

\- Je t'en supplie Sasuke...

Le souffle qui frôlait son oreille le fit rougir deux fois plus tandis que la voix qui avait susurré son prénom le faisait devenir étrange. C'était comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le maintenir, et les centaines de papillons dans son ventre ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Il avait envie d'un coup d'enlacer le blond et de blottir sa tête dans son cou. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui faisait ça...

Cependant, quand le blond s'éloigna, il ressenti un grand froid. Pourtant, dès qu'il plongea dans le regard azur du blond, tout son corps se réchauffa.

\- Heu... OK?

Sasuke failli s'évanouir lorsque le blond lui répondit par un sourire immense. Son coeur s'affola quand Naruto lui tendit la main pour le faire descendre sur la glace. Il manqua d'ailleurs de se ramasser, largement déconcentrer par la mine soulagée du blond. Rien que de se dire que c'était grâce à lui, ça le rendit heureux comme pas possible.

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient rapproché de ce Neji, qui était littéralement en train de déchiqueter Sasuke du regard (qui lui, était trop dans son nuage pour remarquer quoique se soit), ils décidèrent de s'entraîner aux différentes pirouettes. Sasuke, n'ayant eu l'occasion de ne s'exercer seulement deux ou trois fois, dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait plus de compatibilités avec la pesanteur que les deux autres. Il en était à sa 8ème chute, sous les ricanements de Neji, lorsque Naruto eut pitié de lui.

Etrangement, Neji avait vite arrêté de se moquer de lui lorsque Naruto s'était mis à enserrer la taille de Sasuke pour lui montrer comment faire. Rien que de voir le visage comblé du gringalet lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se fit violence pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions meurtrières.

Et ce fut comme cela pendant les deux heures. Sasuke tombant. Neji se moquant de lui. Naruto le ramassant. Naruto le touchant un peu partout pour lui montrer (au plus grand bonheur de Sasuke). Neji grinçant des dents. Et Sasuke retombant. Et ainsi de suite.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Naruto parti chercher une boisson, laissant Neji et Sasuke seuls dans le vestiaire.

A peine Sasuke était-il rentré qu'il se fit violemment plaqué au mur par Neji, le faisant grogner de douleur. Il ne put reprendre ses esprits tandis que Neji avait presque collé leurs visages, le fixant avec une méchanceté non dissimulée.

\- Alors tu vas bien m'écouter, sale gamin.

Sasuke avait peur, et en même temps avait très envie de le frapper. Non mais pour qui il se prenait pour le traiter de gamin... Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait bordel?

\- Naruto est à moi. Si tu le touches, je te bute. Compris?

Alors c'était ça... Sasuke laissa un rire moqueur passer la barrière de ses lèvres relevées en un rictus.

\- Quoi? Jaloux?

Neji, complètement enragé, le décolla du mur pour l'y recoller tout aussi violemment. Cette fois, Sasuke gémit de douleur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Pourtant, Neji le relâcha dès que le bruit sourd des pas de Naruto retenti. Sasuke retomba sur le sol. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que Naruto rentra en trombe.

\- Hey! J'ai eu une canette gratuite! Sasuke? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? T'as les yeux tout rouges. T'as pleuré? Et pourquoi t'es par terre?

\- Je suis tombé et j'ai super mal à la cheville. J'crois que je me la suis foulée... Tu m'aides?

Sasuke tendit les bras vers le blond qui se précipita pour aider Sasuke à se relever. Ils dépassèrent Neji. Juste avant de passer la porte, Sasuke se retourna vers Neji et lui fit un sourire sûr de lui.

**Voilà! :D**

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**J'ai peut-être un peu galéré, mais je vous l'ai pondu en 5h non-stop! Non, ne pensez pas que c'est bâclé! J'y aie mis tout mon coeur! **

**Sasuke : Elles sont merdiques les interventions anglaises...**

**Moi : Mais tu es américain...**

**Sasuke : Même, tu es une honte pour tous les écrivains et les américains.**

**Moi : T_T**

**Je me fais tellement pas respecter là...**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou! Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 4 d'amour de glace...

Bon, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu un peu de mal à le sortir car voyez-vous, j'aidais une grand-mère malade en fauteuil roulant à soigner des chatons en detr... BAM (Moi : Aïe! Ca race ça fait mal! Sasuke : Tu racontais trop de conneries. Moi : T-T ) Bref, j'avais la flemme, plus j'écrivais, plus c'était de la merde alors j'ai préférer écrire quelque chose qui me plaisait plutôt que de sortir un truc moyen voilà c'est dit...

Bon, le principal c'est qu'il est là, et que j'espère qu'il vous plaira... En attendant, j'aimerai faire un petit jeu... Dites-moi ce qui vous plairais le plus : NaruSasu ou Sasunaru? Je ferai celui qui aura le plus de voix! Donc reviews lâchez-vous! \\(*w*)/

Bonne lecture \\('o')/

Bon, Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Au moins, c'était dit. Ou alors plutot, son cerveau refusait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Vous vous demandez surement ce qu'il veut dire hein? Et bien, il était actuellement sur la glace, avec un Sasuke en pleur dans ses bras, et un Neji qui le fusillait du regard, pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Pas que ça le dérangeait que Sasuke se crampone comme ça à lui, enfin il y aurait eu les pleurs en moins, ça aurait été plus cool, mais bon il ne devait pas se plaindre. Dans tout les cas, voilà, il appréciait Sasuke beaucoup, beaucoup beaucoup. Par contre, il n'appréciait pas Neji. Ah ça non! Il ne l'aimait pas du tout même.

Pourquoi? Eh bien remontons un peu dans le temps pour le savoir.

On était à à peu près 3 semaines du championnat. Bien sûr, Naruto avait rapidement viré Neji de chez lui, n'appréciant pas particulièrement son rentre-dedans particulièrement chiant. Et puis Gaara, son ami d'enfance, avait fini de le dissuader de revenir. Sasuke avait arrêté les cours du soir, du moins le temps des entraînements. Pourtant, le petit brun venait souvent les regarder. C'était assez bizare en soi. Mais bon, c'était sûrement pour compenser son manque de pratique.

Et donc les même soirées défilaient sous les yeux du blond. Pourtant, il devait aussi assurer les cours au lycée. Eh oui, s'il n'était pas doué pour les études, il allait quand même en cours, plus par principe qu'autre chose.

Ce soir-là, le blond avait fini dans les environs de 17h. Il était pas mal épuiser. Il se demandait comment Kiba pouvait continuer à gesticuler comme ça alors que le cours de français agissait comme un somnifère. C'est donc tout naturellment qu'il était sorti par le portail. Pourtant, au lieu de continuer leur chemin vers la patinoire, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire, Naruto remarqua quelque chose qui n'était pas là d'habitude : un Sasuke qui attendait visilement quelqu'un.

Bien sur, Naruto avait presque bondit pour aller le voir. Ca faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se parler sans la présence assez opressante (il fallait le dire) de Neji.

\- Sasuke! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Ah! Hello Naruto! I was waiting you!

Le coeur de Naruto se réchauffa d'un seul coup. Alors Sasuke l'attendais lui? Ce n'étais pas un mauvais rêve?

\- Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

\- Yes yes, I'm fine! I would like juste know... Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir?

Naruto hoqueta de surprise tandis que son sourire se fânait pour laisser une expression de détresse. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas, loin de là... Mais c'est que, chez lui, c'était le bordel. Il n'était pas vraiment une fée du logis, et Gaara non plus... Surtout que le roux aimait bien ramener ses copain qu'il avait à la pelle, dans l'appart.

A la vue de la tête de Naruto, Sasuke fut déçu, et inquiet... Est-ce que le blond avait une petite amie?

\- Mais Naruto... Y a pas déjà Gaara chez toi?

Kiba avait dit ça comme ça. Sasuke, lui, regarda Naruto avec effarement. Alors il était gay? Donc il avait un petit ami... Qui vivait avec lui...

\- Bon bah c'est pas grave...

\- Non non! T'inquiète... Faudra juste que t'attende 5 minutes sur le palier...

Quoi? Que voulait dire le blond? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire pendant ces 5 minutes? Sortir son copain par la fenêtre? Oui, il allait surement faire ça. Les larmes commençait à se frayer un chemin vers ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Puis, d'un coup, Kiba se mit à se tordre de rire.

\- Hey! J'suis sur que l'appart doit être dégueulasse! En plus, à c'te là, Gaara doit être en train de faire son affaire à un beau brun! J'me demande comment tu vas gérer ça!

Naruto grinça des dents avant de fusiller Kiba du regard. Il allait lui foutre un baigne à cet abruti! Sasuke, de son côté, avait ressenti une super bonne vague de soulagement le prendre aux tripes. Il aurait pu en pleurer de joie. Tout d'abord, Gaara n'était pas le copain de Naruto et en plus, Naruto ne voulait pas le dégouter en lui montrant son appart dégueulasse... Ca voulait donc dire qu'il comptait quand même un petit peu à ses yeux. Non?

\- Bon, je vous laisse... Donc tu vas à l'entraînement ou pas?

\- Non laisse tomber. On va y aller direct. Dis à Itachi que je suis collé.

\- C'est clair qu'il va pas avoir beaucoup de mal à me croire.

\- Hey, tu sais quoi? Dégage.

Kiba parti en riant bruyament tandis que Naruto soupirait. Comment pouvait-il avoir un ami pareil sérieusement? Enfin bon...

Il se retourna vers Sasuke et lui fit un sourire désolé. L'autre lui répondit par un sourire éclatant qui fit presque sursauté le pauvre Naruto, qui avait plus l'habitude à des rictus de supériorité.

\- Bon on y va? Mon appart' est de ce côté...

\- Ouep!

Deuxième sursaut. Il allait se prendre la foudre ou quoi? Pourquoi Sasuke était de si bonne humeur?

C'est donc un Naruto un peu traumatiser et un Sasuke tout guilleré qui se dirigeait vers l'apppartement du premier.

Une fois devant la porte, Naruto se tendis et demanda à Sasuke de rester sur le palier 5 petite minute avant de pouvoir rentrer. Le brun le fit non sans avoir montrer son mécontentement en faisant une bouille que Naruto qualifia de "trop mignonne".

Naruto entra donc dans son appart qu'il partageait avec son ami et grimaça : c'était encore plus bordelique que dans son souvenir. Il fit un ménage express, c'est-à-dire tout mettre dans les armoires, sous les armoires et au-dessus des armoires.

Il était occupé à rangger une pile de caleçon. Il en attrapait un, le foutait dans le panier, en attrapait un autre, attrapait celui qu'on lui tendait... Attendez une seconde... Celui qu'on lui tendait?! Il se retourna vers la main et donc son propriétaire et fit face à un Sasuke avec un sourire espiègle. Génial.

\- Tu devais pas rester dehors toi?

\- Je me faisais chier dehors tout seul.

Il reçut un autre sourire tout aussi désagréable. Il se redressa et proposa à Sasuke d'aller dans sa chambre. Mais maintenant, il fallait affronter un nouvel obstacle : la chambre de Gaara, qu'il ne doutait pas accompagné.

Il fit un mouvement vers le couloir pour que Sasue y aille. Sasuke, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto était si stressé. Sa chambre était-elle aussi bordélique que son salon? Il continua d'avancer dans le couloir puis passa devant une porte. Il s'arrêta net. Il entendait très bien les gémissement qui s'échappaient de la paroie en bois. Avant qu'il n'ais pu questionner Naruto, il senti deux mains se plaquer sur ses oreilles avant qu'on ne le pousse un peu plus loin.

Naruto le fit entrer dans une chambre qu'il devinait être la sienne, avant de claquer la porte et de s'y affaler en soupirant. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconciemment fermés et les dirigea vers Sasuke qui était aussi rouge que lui. Déjà que la première impression avait été foiré, la deuxième avait été totalement catastrophique.

Sasuke s'assit sur le lit du blond. Non en fait, sa chambre était moins dégueulasse que le salon. Elle était même pas mal rangée d'ailleurs. Il y avait un bureau avec pleins de livres et de feuilles dessus, des posters partout sur les murs, une armoire sûrement remplie de vêtements et surtout une étagère avec plein de trophés de patinage artistique. Sasuke arrêta son regard dessus, impressionné comme pas possible.

\- T'en a plein dis donc...

\- Oui, je fais deux compétitions par ans, et je gagne presque à chaque fois. Ou du moins, j'arrive à chaque fois sur le podium.

Sasuke siffla d'admiration avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Naruto. Il prit un livre au hasard "_Les fleurs du mal_ " de Baudelaire... Il ne put empêcher un petit ricanement de retentir. Le blond le regarda l'air de dire : "Bah quoi?".

\- Je ne te pensais pas lire les fleurs du mal.

\- Hein? Pourquoi?

\- Bah, venant d'un baka comme toi...

\- Hey!

Naruto prit une moue d'indignation avant de prendre l'oreiller sur sa droite et de le balancer sur Sasuke, qui le rattrapa pour le relancer. S'enn suivie d'une bataille de polochon entre les deux patineurs.

De son côté, Gaara se demandait comment il devait réagir face à ça... Il était actuellement dans l'encadrement de la porte, et regardait l'abruti qui lui servait de colocataire se battre comme une fille avec un mec qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qu'il devinait être le fameux Sasuke dont n'arrêtait pas de parler l'idiot. Il toussa une première fois, mais n'obtins aucune réponse. Il recommença une seconde fois pour le même résultat, et finit par tousser comme un demeuré pour attirer l'attention des deux cons qui le faisaient chier... Non, il n'était pas vulgaire, c'est juste qu'il exprimait ses pensée de façon bien plus concrète que la moyenne de la population.

Bref, ce ne fut que quand il hurla un " Oh bande de con vous allez m'écouter oui ou merde! " qu'il reçut (enfin) l'attention des deux. Ils s'étaient retouné en pleine syncronisation, se demandant tout les deux qui les innterrompait. Ils virent donc un Gaara frustré d'être ignoré, en caleçon, et le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, leur faire face.

Sasuke interrogea Naruto du regard. Est-ce que c'était lui qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure dans le couloir? Si c'était le cas, il faisait peur... C'était du maquillage qu'il avait? Trop flippant...

Naruto se releva, se mit à côoté de son ami et le frappa sur le crâne sans autre sortes de procès... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était comme sorte d'amitié ça?

\- Alors Sasuke, je te présente Gaara, mon colocataire, un gros porc qui ne pense qu'à baisé du matin au soir.

\- Ta gueule, et lui il est là pourquoi si c'est pas pour sauter?

Sasuke rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Non mais sérieux c'était quoi ça? Et depuis quand Naruto était aussi vulgaire?

\- Dis pas de conneries, il squatte pour ce soir c'est tout.

\- Ouais c'est bien ce que je te dis, c'est un coup d'un s...

Gaara n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto l'avait encore unne fois frappé. Il se frotta la tête tranquillement avant de se jeter comme une bête sauvage sur Naruto qui ne put à peine prévenir le coup et se le mangea en pleine face. Et c'est sous les yeux horrifié de Sasuke qu'ils commencèrent à se rouler de coup.

Et ça aurait continuer comme ça si (l'auteur n'était pas une fouteuse de merde xD...) un corp non identifié enroulé dans une couverture n'était pas apparu comme par magie dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était sûrement la personne avec qui était Gaara il y a une dizaine de minute.

Même si il était un peu caché, oui il car c'était un garçon, Sasuke pouvait très distinctement voir les yeux clairs et les longs cheveux noirs ressortir de la couette...

Neji Hyuuga était celui qui était dans le lit du roux il y a dix minutes.

Alors? Alors? Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé?

N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires! Et surtout, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le petit mot de l'auteur du debut, dîtes-moi si vous préférez Narusasu ou SasuNaru!

Allez bye tout le monde! ~(°w°)~


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyyyy! Bonjour les gens! Comment vous allez? Oui, oui. Tous autant que vous êtes, je sais que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi. Peut-être même que les gens qui vont recevoir un message sur leur boîte mail vont regarder le nouveau chapitre et se dire "Amour de glace? WTF c'est quoi cette merde?". Car oui, je le sais plus que bien, ça fait une bonne année, si ce n'est pas deux, que j'ai abandonner ce compte. Et je compte bien le reprendre, parce que voilà, je me suis replonger dans ce foutu bordel qu'est le fichier "fanfictions abandonnées" que chaque writter à dans le fin fond de son explorateur de fichier, rubrique "documents" donc voilà.

Bien sûr, j'ai un peu changé hein, question écriture et tout, et rien que pour ce chapitre, il s'est passé un an entre la moitié nord et la moitié sud, donc voilà, je vais devoir m'y remettre ^^

Et donc je vaais écrire un gros JE M'EXCUSE parce que voilà, c'est pas cool de laisser un fic en plan comme je l'ai fait.

Donc maintenant je vous dis bonne lecture et vous fais de gros bisous.

Disclamer

Donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et heureusement pour eux) mais bien au créateur du merveilleux manga Naruto, j'ai nommé Masashi Kishimoto -respect mon pote-

Par contre la connerie qui vas suivre, c'est à moi, hein, faut pas déconner, et assumer un petit peu ^^

Le raiting reste sage pour l'instant (pour l'instant) je dirais donc T, parce que c'est le raiting que je met dès qu'il n'y a pas de sexe.

Le couple, je pense que tout le monde l'a deviné hein, faut pas rester dans l'ignorance, c'est du NaruSasu pur et dur.

Et juste pour info je me relis maintenant, et oui, donc ça devrait être un massacre moins massacrés qu'avant. Dur de relire les anciens chapitres, faudrait que je fasse des modifs tiens quand j'aurai le temps.

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient figés en même temps que Neji tandis que Gaara, lui, ne comprenait pas la soudaine crispation de ses amis. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Avant que Neji n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il reçut un énorme coup de poing de la part d'un Sasuke plus que furieux. Non mais comment osait-il se prétendre amoureux de Naruto tout en couchant avec n'importe qui à côté?! Ce mec avait-il un temps soit peu de respect envers Naruto?

Gaara, remit de son choc, couru vers son coup d'un soir pour le ramasser. Se dernier se releva en s'appuyant lourdement sur les épaules du roux et fixa rageusement le petit brun devant lui qui avait osé le défigurer. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait à lui? Rien du tout. Encore, Naruto il aurait compris, sous le coup de la jalousie on ne se contrôle pas, mais l'autre gamin? Rahh, ça lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

De son côté, Naruto ne comprenait plus rien... Pas que la couleur de ses cheveux l'avait dépourvu d'un cerveau, mais franchement, cette histoire devenait vraiment bizarre. Neji n'était pas censé être amoureux de lui à la base? C'est pas non plus qu'il était triste que le brun ait jeté son dévolu sur la bête de sexe qu'était son colocataire, c'était même plutôt le contraire, mais c'était étrange non? Il n'était quand même pas le seul à trouver ça complètement incompréhensible... Et autre mystère, pourquoi Sasuke l'avait frappé? Ne lui dîtes pas que Sasuke est en fait amoureux de Neji, que Neji est amoureux de lui et que Gaara est amoureux de Sasuke... Ca ferait vraiment mission impossible là (et bien trop plaisir à l'auteur). Non, Gaara ne peut pas être amoureux de Sasuke, il vient tout juste de le rencontrer... Et si ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés sur des sites bizarres avant que le brun ne l'utilise pour remonter vers Gaara... Mais ce n'est pas possible puisqu'il serai amoureux de Neji. MAIS POURQUOI BORDEL NEJI COUCHE AVEC GAARA?! Il était chiant à foutre le bazar partout où il passait lui!

Pendant que Naruto tournait tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, Gaara regardait l'ecchymose bien visible sur la joue de Naji... Non Niji... Non toujours pas... Pourtant il l'avait bien crié tout à l'heure... Attendez 5 secondes... NEJI! Oui, c'était ça. Donc il regardait la joue bleue de Neji. C'était moche. Il fallait le dire. On avait l'impression qu'il était en train de muter à ce niveau là. Chose à noter pour l'avenir, ne jamais énerver Sosuke... Non Syusuke... Non plus, ça n'allait pas recommencer quand même?! Ah c'était bon, Sasuke... Oui c'était bien ça. Quoi qu'il faudra qu'il confirme auprès de Naruto discrètement tout à l'heure. Donc ne jamais l'énerver, si on ne voulait pas se faire défigurer en mode Kame-Hame-Ha... Ah, Naruto savait bien choisir son entourage tss... Quoi qu'il ne devrait pas trop critiquer, il en faisait parti... Oui mais "Bitch! I'm faboulus" Pensa-t-il, pas le moins du monde dérangé devant son narcissisme à toute épreuve et la taille de ses chevilles qui étaient sur le point d'exploser.

Donc voilà, ils se trouvaient tout les quatre, debout (enfin à moitié pour Neji), à se fixer en quêtes de réponses qu'ils n'auront sûrement pas si un d'entre eux ne se décidait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Le premier à ouvrir la bouche fut Naruto, qui à la surprise de tout le monde (même des lecteurs) avait fini par trouver un résonnement totalement pas logique que l'auteur ne se peinera pas à décrire puisqu'elle ne peut pas se mettre à la place de Naruto sans perdre quelques neurones.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que veut dire ce bordel monumental s'il-vous-plaît?

Il avait cru bon de dire le mot magique, pour être sur...

\- C'est de la faute de Sasuke!

Bon, on vous laisse tous deviner qui avait parlé, ou plutôt craché les excuses lamentables que sortent les enfants encore dans le ventre de leur mère. Et oui, c'était l'infirme qui venait de se prendre une baigne. Il regardait hargneusement le petit brun qui le foudroyait du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce tu racontes?

Dire que Naruto était dans une galaxie plus loin n'était qu'euphémisme. Il était bel et bien paumé. Neji releva le menton à la made in Draco Malefoy avant de cracher sa phrase.

\- Si Sasuke ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais à lui, j'aurais insisté.

Bon, là Naruto regardait, pantelant, les deux bruns qui se foudroyaient littéralement du regard. Enfin, Sasuke foudroyait Neji du regard tandis que celui-ci lui lançait des sourire vainqueur... Bon? Ok. Pourquoi pas. Enfin lui là il allait dormir parce que sinon, il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Il salua alors Gaara avec un "A demain" avant de se diriger vers le salon sans un regard pour les deux autres qui le fixait en mode "Qu'est-ce tu fous abruti?". Puis il s'affala sur le canapé.

Sasuke allait le frapper. Neji? Non. Ca c'était déjà fait. Non. Il allait frapper l'abruti de blond qui venait de partir pour aller se pioncer dans son canapé. Et puis merde quoi... Pourquoi c'était parti en live comme ça? A la base il devait dormir chez le blond tranquille sans colocataire ni coureur de caleçons. Rahhh... C'était vraiment pas son jour.

\- Bon tu vas dégager je pense, sinon ça va vraiment partir en couille cette histoire.

\- Ouais dégage.

Neji avait craché (oui il crache beaucoup dans ce chapitre) ça à Sasuke qui commençait à amorcer un pas pour quitter la pièce. Mais Gaara le retint et se tourna vers Neji.

\- C'est à toi que je parlais ducon. Lui il est invité, pas toi. Alors maintenant tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et tu te barres.

\- Ouais bah t'étais bien content que je sois là y a une heure!

\- Dégages ou j'appelle les flics.

\- Tss...

Ce fut après une autre réplique à la Draco Malefoy qu'il parti sans faire d'autre histoire - il avait déjà assez foutu la merde pour aujourd'hui -. Sasuke sourit de soulagement et regarda Gaara... Enfin il voulu regarder Gaara mais celui-ci n'était plus là, ne laissant devant Sasuke que le tours de sa silhouette en pointillés clignotant. Bon, Sasuke était peut-être un peu fatigué s'il était au point de s'imaginer comme dans les mangas... Peut-être un peu beaucoup d'ailleurs.

Il soupira en se tenant le front, une migraine commençant à pointer le bout de son nez, et se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers le salon. Quand il y parvint, tout ce qu'il put voir, ce fut un Gaara faisant des moustaches et un penis sur la tête d'un Naruto qui souriait comme un con dans son sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous?

Gaara se retourna vers lui et lui intima le silence en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Sasuke secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour montrer sa désapprobation que Gaara eu vite fait de dégager d'un doigt du milieu bien levé.

Puis Gaara leva sa main au-dessus de Naruto, sous le regard interrogateur de Sasuke. Puis il l'a fit claquer sur la joue du pauvre blond avec une telle violence que même le mur Sina* se serait écroulé sous l'impact... Ce dernier (Naruto, pas le mur) se réveilla en sursaut en baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles sous le fou rire de Gaara. Naruto, une fois complètement réveillé, se tourna vers Gaara et l'insultât de tous les noms.

\- Putain, Gaara! T'es vraiment un enfoiré!

\- Hahahaha... Oui... Hahahaha... Je... Hihihi... Je sais... Hahaha...

Mais soudain, tout s'arrêta, quand un gargouillement de ventre telle une baleine en train de mourir vint les interrompre. Sasuke rougit comme une tomate.

\- T'as faim Sas'ke?

\- Non, c'est juste mon ventre qui chante Stupidboy.

Gaara pouffa tandis que Naruto s'excusa rapidement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en demandant si des pattes allait aller. Ce fut une réponse affirmative qui l'accueilli. Naruto cuisina et dix minutes ils se mirent à tables avec Gaara. Le repas se passa tranquillement sous les piques de Gaara et Sasuke à l'encontre de Naruto. Mais il fallait s'y attendre avec deux maître de l'ironie et du sarcasme. Puis Gaara alla se coucher tandis que les deux autres se mirent dans le canapé l'un à côté de l'autre.

A peu près à la moitié du film, il senti un poids sur son épaule : Sasuke s'était endormi sur lui. Il rougit légèrement avant de pencher sa propre tête sur le brun. Et il s'endormi, paisible.

Le lendemain, quand Naruto se réveilla, il était toujours sur le canapé mais avait une couverture posée sur lui. Il chercha Sasuke dans tout l'appartement, même dans la chambre de Gaara - au cas ou - mais ne le trouva pas. Puis il vit (enfin) une note (devant laquelle il était passé au moins une dizaine de fois) de Sasuke qui disait qu'il était parti en cours, qu'il le remerciait pour l'avoir hébergé et qu'il avait hâte de reprendre les cours de patinage. Bon... Il était parti en cours... En cours... En cours... EN COURS?! Il était en retard!

Il traversa tout l'appart au pas de course, cherchant ses vêtements, ses affaires de cours, sa brosse à dent et son sac. Malheureusement, il trébucha (parce que sinon, bah c'est pas drôle hein) et toute la petite liste auparavant cité se retrouva par terre. Il jura, avant de se relever et de tout remettre dans l'ordre. Une fois coiffé, habillé, propre et prêt à partir.

Arrivé au lycée, en retard, il du traverser tout le bâtiment pour récupérer son autorisation d'accéder au cours. Une fois fait, il du affronter Orochimaru-sensei, et ça, c'est pas un obstacle facile. En effet, ce vieux à la tête de serpent et au corps difforme était son professeur de science. Et c'était un sadique doublé d'un pédophile hors-paire. Le gros lot quoi...

Il toqua à la porte, et entendit une réponse sèche, qui lui indiquait de rentrer le plus vite possible s'il ne voulait pas se prendre la porte dans la gueule. Tremblant, le blond entra, et vit directement Kiba, qui le regardait, craintif. Et il pouvait être sûr que ce n'était pas lui qui lui faisait peur. Non, le prof de science semblait dans une colère noire. Vous voulez une indication? Aussi noires que ces cernes et son âme. Ouai, ça devait être ça. Dieu, Naruto priait tout les dieu du monde pour ne pas être le prochain sujet de dissection de la classe.

\- Oh! Voyez un peu qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence! Uzumaki, motif du retard et plus vite que ça.

Naruto entendit très bien le "petit merdeux" qui suivit, en grommellement. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, trop occupé à chercher un motif pas trop grillé. Parce que c'était sûr que s'il sortait "je me suis pas réveillé", il allait se retrouver clouer au mur par lancé de scalpel. Il se souvient encore de Kiba, qui s'était endormis en classe, et qui avait dû attendre le professeur du cours d'après pour pouvoir lui demander de détacher les quatre scalpel qui l'avaient maintenu à la table. Même le blond n'avait pas réussi à les détacher. Autant vous dire que le brun n'avait plus jamais fermé ne serait-ce qu'un seul œil en cours de science.

\- Heu... Je... J'étais...

\- Vous?

Naruto savait que son professeur commençait à s'énerver, ça se voyait au petit couteau qu'il commençait à tripoter un peu trop pour le bien du blond. Stress power maximum.

\- Je... J'aidais une grand-mère à traverser la rue?

"Merde" pensa tout de suite le blond, alors qu'il voyait la lame voler vers lui. Elle siffla juste à côté de son oreille, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux, en attente de la douleur. Pourtant, il n'y eu rien. La lame était passée proche, mais pas assez probablement. Il en fut convaincu lorsqu'il entendit son professeur souffler de déception.

Il parti s'asseoir le plus rapidement possible, alors que son cœur battait la chamade, et pas par amour cette fois-ci, il en était sûr. Il attendit la fin du cours, le seul auquel il avait la moyenne vu qu'il se devait d'être passionner pour ne pas mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances.


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyyy~ Bon, autant vous dire que je ne contrôle plus rien, mais l'idée de donner un putain de boost à cette histoire m'a paru une bonne idée. Il est actuellement 02h26, je ne tape même plus droit, mais bon... Voilà x)

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...

* * *

Amour de glace chapitre 6

C'était enfin la fin des cours. Naruto souffla un bon coup, se désespérant de ne pas réussir à avoir la moyenne en mathématique. Il venait de recevoir les résultats des examens de fin de chapitres en maths, et ce n'était pas joyeux... 4, comment pouvait-on avoir 4 dans un contrôle de maths avec des centaines de questions? Ce n'était pas possible... Pourtant, il s'était obligé à développer chacune de ses réponses mais apparemment sans grand succès vu son carnet de notes.

Mais bon, le point positif était qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler sur la glace. Il avait entraînement ce soir, et bien que l'idée que son partenaire serait Neji ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup, rien que l'idée de laisser ses patins glisser sur la piste le faisait frémir d'avance. Dieu qu'il aimait ce sport qui l'empêchait de penser qu'il était en échec scolaire... Dur la réalité, quand elle vous était affiché en pleine face.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, il se dépêcha de mettre ses patins et s'élança sur la piste comme un drogué en manque a qui on aurait exposé de la cocaïne. Oui, on pouvait dire que Naruto était, est, et sera toujours un amoureux de la glace, peu importe les circonstances. Après tout, sans cela, il ne serait rien. Cette idée le rembrunit légèrement, pas que ça lui posait un problème, mais quand même... Etre dépendant d'une seule activité lui faisait quand même un peu peur.

Mais ses doutes s'effacèrent bien vite lorsqu'il vit Sasuke sortir des vestiaires, les patins aux pieds, et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Sasuke était vraiment beau, la lumière se reflétant sur sa peau de porcelaine, lui donnant un effet presque mystique... Mais il secoua bien vite la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à quelque chose comme ça. Mais les yeux noirs qui se plongèrent dans ses lagons lui firent bien vite oublier sa résignation et il sentit vaguement son coeur recommencer à battre la chamade, c'en était presque devenu une habitude tiens.

\- Hey, je savais que je te trouverai ici en avance. Tu me fais un cours express avant que l'autre tâche n'arrive?

\- Ouai bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

Il retint son souffle à la fin de sa phrase, ça sonnait tellement désespéré, presque amoureux, qu'il la regretta un petit peu. Mais le petit brun ne fit aucune remarque, bien que ses joues avaient vaguement tournées au rosé, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Pour en quelque sorte changer de sujet, Naruto tendis ses mains vers son élève, comme à son habitude, avant de commencer à patiner en arrière, laissant le plus jeune le suivre, en se laissant tirer.

Maintenant, il fallait savoir que Sasuke savait très bien patiner, ou du moins, il maîtrisait la marche avant. Mais c'était devenue comme une habitude que Sasuke se laisse glisser alors qu'il se faisait tirer par Naruto. C'était leur petit moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, et pour rien au monde ils ne l'auraient cédé à qui que ce soit.

Puis vint le moment où il fallait se lâcher, le moment que Naruto détestait le plus au monde. Parce que ça voulait dire éclater cette bulle qui se créait entre eux à chaque fois. Pourtant, alors que le blond s'était arrêté, Sasuke refusa de lâcher sa main. Il ne voulait pas, et savait au plus profond de lui que Naruto non plus ne le voulait pas. Il voulait que ce moment dure pour l'éternité, si ce n'est pas plus. Il voulait que Naruto reste... Même avec ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui l'autre soir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes, des appréhensions.

Et sans le vouloir, ni le maîtriser, les larmes se mirent à perler sur ses joues d'ivoires, se gelant presque sous la température glaciale de l'endroit. La pièce était froide mais son coeur brûlait el un volcan en irruption.

Naruto, surprit, ne bougea pas tout de suite, mais fini par poser sa main sur la joue de Sasuke. Celui-ci ferma les yeux sous le contact réconfortant, et finit même par pencher un petit plus sa tête sur le côté pour pouvoir accentuer la marque d'affection. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il voulait que cette marque d'affection devienne une marque d'amour. D'amour sincère que lui porterai Naruto.

Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Naruto, à l'intérieur, paniquait. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pas comment le réconforter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le brun pleurait. Ni s'il en était le responsable. Non, il n'en avait aucune idée. Parce qu'à la fin, il n'était qu'un débile qui n'avait aucune expérience dans les sentiments, ni dans l'amour, et que maintenant qu'il se présentait à lui, il ne savait que dire... IL voulait pouvoir l'aider, pour le soutenir. Pouvoir lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Que jamais il ne l'abandonnerai.

Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Sasuke releva les tête pour rencontrer les deux magnifiques perles azures de Naruto, et ne pu se détacher de son regard. Naruto, paralysé, ne savait que faire. Lui frotter les cheveux? Parler? L'em... L'embrasser?

Oui, il voulait embrasser le petit brun dans ses bras.

\- Sas... Sasuke?

\- Mmh?

\- Je... Je peux?

Sasuke ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais quand il surpris le regard insistant du grand blond sur ses lèvres, il se mit à rougir, énormément, avant d'acquiescer rapidement, d'un bref coup de tête. Naruto pencha sa tête vers Sasuke, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Sasuke sentait le souffle chaud effleurer ses lèvres, alors qu'il voyait la distance diminuer de plus en plus. Et alors qu'elles commençaient à s'effleurer doucement, ils sursautèrent.

\- Naruto! Je suis là! Je sais qu'on a eu des problèmes récemment mais je voulais te dire que... Oh!

Le sang de Sasuke se glaça, alors que son frère venait d'apparaître sous leur yeux. Ils était toujours enlacés au milieu de la glace, et même si ils s'étaient éloignés lorsque la voix avait résonné, ils n'en restaient pas moins à une distance douteuse l'un de l'autre.

Itachi ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, à "ça". Pas qu'il était homophobe, et il n'était passez stupide pour ne pas remarquer l'attirance plus qu'évidente entre son frère et son élève, mais c'était quand même quelque peu troublant. Parce qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à que cela se passe aussi rapidement entre eux.

\- Tu peux lâcher mon frère s'il-te-plait?

\- Tout de suite.

Et Naruto, à contre-coeur, dû se résoudre à lâcher son petit brun et de s'en éloigner, ne voulant pas provoquer Itachi plus que nécessaire. Bien sûr qu'il était prêt à se battre si son frère se mettait en tête de les séparer, parce qu'il en était sûr maintenant, il ne pourrait pas se passer de Sasuke dans sa vie à partir de maintenant. Cela dit, il respectait beaucoup Itachi, et ne voulait pas se le mettre dos.

\- Tu sais, je peux tout t'expliquer...

Naruto avait tenter d'établir un dialogue, mais Sasuke savait que ça ne servait à rien, surtout vu comment il avait commencer sa phrase. De plus, il se fit couper par Itachi, qui avait lever une main vers lui pour qu'il se taise.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas contre. Il faut juste que tu sache que je ne suis pas encore super prêt à le laisser partir, alors laisse moi juste un peu de temps.

Et après cette phrase, il parti dans son bureau, non sans laisser son regard dériver une dernière fois vers le nouveau couple. Enfin, dans la tête de Naruto. Mais, les doutes, c'est foutus fantômes qui vous bousillent la vie à chaque fois, n'étaient pas de cet avis. Et c'était à peu près le même chaos dans la tête de Sasuke. Etaient-ils en couple maintenant? OU c'était juste le résultats de pulsions incontrôlées?

\- Hey... Je peux te poser une question?

Sasuke tourna son regard vers Naruto, qui venait de prendre la parole. Il semblait étrangement stresser, alors que le plus dur (son frère) était passé. Quelle était donc cette question mystère? Et pourquoi tordait-elle d'appréhension son ventre, y déversant un flot de papillons qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens.

\- Tu... Tu voudrais pas que... Genre toi et moi... Bah, on pourrait... Enfin, c'est comme tu veux hein, je te force pas... Mais, tu voudrais pas qu'on essaye, genre, desortirensemble?

Sasuke rigola de la maladresse de son blond, et l'enlça par le cou. Dieu, comme cette relation avait commencée dans tous les sens. Il fallait le faire quand même, essayer de se faire accepter par le grand-frère avant de demander au premier concerner de sortir avec soi... Mais bon, c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait, son blond...

\- Oui, mille fois oui.

Et il embrassa, mais cette fois un vrai baiser. Un de ceux qui rendait les jambes flageolantes tellement l'amour qui passait entre eux était fort. Son coeur battait la chamade, et avant qu'il n'ai pu dire ouf, un autre problème survint.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère?

Ils l'avaient presque oublié celui-là...


End file.
